


Halloween Drabbles

by last_angel



Series: Halloween Drabbles [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Possessed Violin (first drabble), TRC Tokyo Arc (third drabble), Tengu (second drabble)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious violin falls in hands of Killua, a genius violinist well on his way to fame. Gon's happy for him except...he feels something's been off ever since that violin came to be in Killua's possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Devil's Trill (part 01)

**Author's Note:**

> Good Afternoon!  
> So, I don't have much to say. I have been thinking of updating my other fics but then school and life happened (plus I'm super lazy) so yeah...they stayed in their tombs. 
> 
> However, now that we are nearing Halloween (when this dark twisted's soul can finally reign free) I've been trying to get back into the habit of writing. This will be a set of 10 short drabbles (not all halloween related or horror-ish) that I'll be writing throughout the month of October.
> 
> I've not been feeling very good about my writing and ideas so I've made the decision to sorta "quit" or something. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do yet.

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

“Killua  _please_ , don’t play tonight. I have a really bad feeling about this and-”

“ _Enough_ , Gon. This solo is my best chance to get into Julliard, how can you ask me to just sit it out?” 

The blue pleading yet determined eyes pierced right through Gon’s heart but he also couldn’t stand by and watch his best friend unknowingly sink further into a world of hell. Even if everyone ended up thinking he was crazy…even if this ruined their friendship, Gon would get that violin away from Killua. 

“I’m not asking you to give up your chance but you refuse to use any other violin! There’s something wrong with that dirty old thing and you know it. It’s possessed or something! Please, just use one of the violins the school provides, you’re just an amazing a player without that cursed thing.” 

Gon begged as he followed Killua close behind watching the boy hold the case closely, as something dear to him. Had Gon not known what that blood-red instrument truly was he’d have thought this scene to be touching. He’d always encouraged Killua to play and it hurt him to be begging him to stop now that it could be the gateway to a lifetime of success. 

Killua quickened his step, his grip on the case tightening to the point where his knuckles turned white. He was shaking, slightly but Gon could sense the anger building in Killua. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, my playing has improved a thousand times over since I came across this violin. It’s like my feelings flow so easily through it, like it understands me. I can feel this power surging through me when I play. It  _wants_  me to play.” 

Gon’s blood ran cold as he heard his friend’s words, his voice almost lustful. It was odd to think of it that way but it was the only way Gon could describe it. An obsessive love Killua was developing for playing. He knew it was because of the violin, because of the history behind it that was slowly swallowing Killua and it only urged him to bring a stop to it. 

He could clearly recall that time he’d walked into their dorm and the truth he’d heard of the violin had finally sunken in. He’d been receiving noise complaints from everyone all day telling him Killua had been playing for almost six hours straight, never a break and no pause lasting longer than five seconds. Everyone enjoyed listening to Killua practice, though he usually did it at  ridiculous hours of the day, whenever he had time, but people dealt with it since it was so pleasant to hear. However, lately his music choice had become more morbid and it gave people an uncomfortable feeling of unease. When Gon finally got to their dorm he’d found Killua staring out the window with glossed over eyes and an almost maniacal expression on his face. His fingers where bleeding from the abuse and he seemed short of breath yet his smile was ecstatic. It was one of the most disturbing images Gon had ever seen and at one point he downright thought he’d have to break Killua’s fingers to stop him from playing. It had been a damn challenge to get him to stop, calling Leorio (the school nurse) and Kurapika (their student teacher and dorm counselor) for help. They’d finally managed to rip the damn thing away from Killua well into lat hours of the morning of the next day. 

The end of the hallway was nearing, their time together coming to an end. Once Killua entered the practice room Gon, being a non-competitor in the event, wouldn’t be allowed to enter. It’d be the end from here until the concert unless he got Killua to reconsider. 

In a last desperate attempt Gon rounded Killua blocking his path and staring at him in the eye. There was little sternness and confidence left in him, his molten golden eyes begging Killua. His hands quivered slightly as he held his friend’s shoulders, his voice suddenly shaky and insecure.

“Please Killua, I’m begging you, don’t play that violin. There’s something evil about it. That power, your infatuation with that violin, it’s unnatural. Haven’t you realized what it’s done to you? Look at your fingers, they’re still injured from the last time you were entranced by it.” Tears threatened to spill over, Gon’s usually warm hands now ice cold against Killua’s pale skin as they cradled his face. “Killua, this violin will  _kill_  you. You have to let it go.” 

Killua stood still, holding his breath. Part of his mind knew Gon was right, had known that something was wrong the moment the violin had fallen into his hands, but another part of him, the stronger voice, screamed that what Gon was saying was a lie. He needed this violin. His playing had never been better and he would never get into Julliard without it. He’d never become  _anything_  without it. 

This was a trick. It must be. Gon was just trying to take the violin away from him because he was jealous. Hadn’t he mentioned at some point that he wished he could play an instrument? Hand’t he said he’d wished to have Killua’s talent?! Or was it that other kid who’d tried to steal the violin? His memory was foggy, but still why was Gon so insistent upon making him get rid of the violin? What did he want with it?! 

This was wrong! Something was wrong!! They were all after him. They wanted to ruin him…well he wouldn’t let them.

The gentle blue eyes froze over, their clear gleam appearing almost black from the shadows of his bangs as he glared up at Gon. Forceful hands took Gon’s quivering ones with a threatening grip and shoved them off his face. Gon’s breath hitched as he took a stop back, fear clear in his eyes.

“Never, I’ll never let go of this violin. I see through your lies. You’re trying to take it from me. You know what kind of power it has and you want it but I won’t let you. It’s  _mine_ , do you understand? It chose me! I’m the one with the talent! And I’m going to play it tonight and show the world just what kind of music we can create.” 

Gon stared stunned at the sudden change. He knew, deep within him, that this was just the curse speaking but still seeing Killua’s untrusting eyes looking at him as a traitor, as an enemy, was almost too much too bear.

Finally the few tears had been holding back broke free and rolled down his face. He stood helpless as Killua passed him by not bothering with one last glance or word. Gon heard the practice room door open with the usual screech and slam shut behind him. He collapsed onto his knees soon after feeling  as though all the wind had been knocked out of him.

“Killua…”


	2. Black Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon meets a mysterious stranger while out taking pictures in the empty snowfield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo Hoo!!! Made it to No.2! I’m so proud. I never thought I’d get this far!!! 
> 
> ….so I’m half aslee—wake and don’t know exactly what I’m writing. All I know is I remembered I love the Black Bird manga and how cool I think Natori’s tattoo (from Natsume Yuujinchou) is so yeah this is a mix of those two random things. 
> 
> Uh, hope you like it and it!!

* * *

 

* * *

 

He looked like a perfectly carved marble statue as he stood in the middle of a snow covered field, a single leafless  tree accompanying him. The boy wore a white coat that went down to his knees, pants and shoes lost in the piling cold. The small puffs of his breath could barely be seen against the grey background of the clouded sky. Gon continued watching mesmerized, camera frozen in his shivering fingers, as a single black bird flew down to land on the stranger’s outstretched finger. 

It was a crow. The only other living creature besides the two of them. The crow cawed and the boy’s body stiffened as if being alerted. Though out of ear’s reach Gon’ could hear the subtle muttering of the guy. A gust of icy wind shook Gon right to his bones and he covered his freezing ears with equally frozen fingers. He blinked teardrops from his drying eyes and met a passively murderous red gaze. 

Gon stumbled back, the intensity of those red eyes sending shivers of fear down his spine. He blinked and suddenly the entire tree was covered in crows. They all stared at him with hollow black eyes, the piercing red becoming more pronounced as it contrasted between the black and white mass. Slowly he watched as each crow flapped its wings and took flight zooming towards him at a terrifying speed. Gon raised his arms as a shield and toppled over hearing the fluttering of wings as they flew over him. When Gon opened his eyes again they were gone. Even the boy had disappeared leaving him alone in the ever stretching snow. 

Despite the terrifying experience he’d had in that empty field Gon couldn’t keep himself from visiting every single day hoping to catch a glimpse of the porcelain stranger. He’d never met anyone so pale and beautiful before, like a snow queen…or king he supposed. Either way the guy couldn’t be from this world. Gon laughed at his silly thoughts but if anyone were ever to ask he’d swear on his life that boy was some sort of god. 

However, as always, an empty field greeted him, void of any living soul.  Gon sighed, disappointed, and made his way to the bare tree where he nestled himself between the thick roots and played with his camera. There was nothing to take pictures of in the field, nothing except the snow. Most of the times he’d just stare out into the vastness and daydream about the stranger. Each day that passed his memory became more hazy, mixing and corrupting itself with his imagination and he feared forgetting any part of it. 

Gon pulled his jacket around himself tighter and huffed his warm breath into his hands, rubbing them together to keep himself toasty. A caw from above caught Gon’s attention as he watched a murder of crows fly around the tree, perching themselves on the branches. A single crow left the others and landed in front of him looking at him with his large black eyes.

_“What are you doing all alone in a place like this?”  
_

Wide-eyed Gon stared at the crow not believing his ears. Had it just…talked?!!!

_“I asked what was your business here.”  
_

The crow’s voice certainly had a pleasant ring to it though Gon was slightly questioning his sanity at this point. Maybe he’d fallen asleep and was slowly dying? 

Oh God….Mito would be so pissed at him if he died like this!!!!

_“Hey, camera boy, I’m talking to you! What did your ears freeze and fall off or something?”_

Gon shook his head and slapped his cheeks making sure this was real and sure enough the crow was still there staring at him, even clicking his tongue at him!!

“S-sorry!!! Is this your home? I didn’t mean to disturb you I was just enjoying the scenery.” Gon explained as he scurried to his feet and bowed apologetically. He squeezed his eyes shut praying the Crow God would forgive his trespasses. If such a thing as a “Crow God” even existed.

A snort and then a loud, hysterical laugh echoed through the emptiness. Gon froze in attention and slowly turned towards the direction of the laughter. Behind him the boy in all white was laughing, wiping tears from his eyes as he leaned against a branch for support. He continued to laugh for what seemed like minutes, more than Gon felt comfortable with, a dusty pink blooming in his cheeks.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe it! Did you actually think the crow was talking to you?!” 

Gon glared, embarrassed and humiliated, at the stranger.

“There was nothing else around. It was a logical conclusion!!” He defended.

The stranger’s laughs subsided into chuckles and half assed attempt at coughs. There was a sparkle in his eyes, both from the tears and his amusement. Gon continued to pout feeling it hadn’t been  _that_  funny until he realized that this stranger’s eyes were blue.  Gon’s anger vanished and was filled with mild disappointment. 

Finally the stranger slumped down dangling both legs on either side of a thick branch and resting back on his hands. He wore the same long, white coat Gon had seen a few weeks ago as well as soaked and frozen white pants to match, his pants and shoes covered in snow. 

“I’ll agree it was but honestly, you hardly even questioned yourself.” The stranger teased, his coat falling back to expose his naked chest and torso. 

Gon blinked still debating whether he was really dying or not. This guy, just as he’d swear with the other one, was definitely not human. 

“A-aren’t you cold?” Gon asked unable to take his eyes away from the perfectly sculpted abdomen. He felt a little stupid asking since clearly the guy wasn’t and he could see the slow rise and fall of his chest.

As if to confirm the stranger looked down at himself and hummed before looking back at Gon giving him a devilish smile. “Not really but you’re welcome to come up and see for yourself.” Gon blushed, taken aback by the response. This only caused the other to laugh once more. “You’re such a curious one. Most people run at the sight of me and prey never to meet me again but  _you_ , you’ve been searching for me, everyday.” 

Aside from the teasing giggle there was an undertone of wonder. Something gentle and almost melancholic about his voice. The longing in those beautiful blue eyes made Gon’s heart ache. The emptiness did not go with the stranger’s charismatic attitude. Wanting to change that Gon took his camera and took a picture.

The flash made the stranger look at Gon in confusion, the gentle whirling of Gon’s old polaroid camera the only sound heard as the picture was printed. Gon took the picture and waved it for a couple of seconds before watching the image appear. He smiled proudly showing his artistry to the stranger.

“A picture. I’d been wanting to photograph you ever since I saw you here that day. Something about you just felt so… _magical_ , I wanted to capture the moment.” Gon looked at his old camera, an heirloom from his father, remembering how much fun he’d had with it as a child. He brushed his fingers along the banged up edges, a slight sense of guilt overcoming him as dark memories threatened to reemerge. “But you disappeared before I could ask you.” 

The stranger shifted in his seat, sliding his coat off his shoulders. 

“Magical huh?” The small crow that had landed besides Gon now circled around the tree the rest of the murder following. Gon watched them with the same amazement as they formed a tornado of black before diving into the stranger’s chest disappearing into his skin. Like tattoos they appeared, inked on his skin, black and white contrasting vividly. “No one’s ever used that word to describe me before.” 

Blue grew a hellish red shining brighter and darker as they stared into Gon’s petrified eyes. Gon felt his heartbeat quicken in his chest, the stranger noticing it too as his grin grew. 

“Don’t be afraid.” The creature cooed as it crawled closer, the birds on his skin flapping their wings, migrating and disappearing onto his back. A pair of huge, black, heavily feathered wings sprouted from behind the stranger spread out wide and ominously. At this point Gon didn’t even know if he was breathing. If this was death taking him it had taken a most beautiful and frightening form. “Will you do it, photograph me?” 

The soft plea allowed Gon to tear away his gaze from the massive wings. He was met with a pair of gentle red ones that no longer frightened him. The aura engulfing him was heavy and powerful, suffocating him slowly, but Gon knew this was something the creature was trying to control. He could see the gentle shaking of his body and the tightness of his jaw. This creature…this God, was trying his best not to frighten Gon.

“Do you still want to?” 

The power the creature possessed was too strong for even him to fully suppress. Was this why he seeked solitude in a living daydream of endless snow? 

Gripping his camera tightly and taking a painful breath of air Gon cried out with all his might. “I DO! I WANT TO PHOTOGRAPH YOU!!” Stumbling closer, struggling to move against the heavy aura, Gon dug his feet into the snow and stretched out his hand. “But first, tell me your name!”

In a blink of an eye the boy was breaths away from Gon, his cold hands cupping Gon’s blushing cheeks. Black feathers fell from the sky as the wings shrunk, the tattooed crows flying down to the boy’s forearm. 

“Killua, that’s my name.” Long fingers opened Gon’s thick jacket and unbuttoned his sweater, pulling down on his three layers of shirts to expose his chest. A single black crow flew past Killua’s wrist, down his finger and into Gon’s chest. It flapped it’s wings happily enjoying its new home before resting comfortably along Gon’s neck. “Whenever you’d like to meet me just think of me with all your might and if this little guy starts to move it’ll mean I’m near. This will only work if you really want me here and he’ll only last as long as you remember me.” 

Gon grazed his new marking feeling a warm pulse within him. He smiled unsure of how he felt. This was a non-binding contract. No, it was a promise. A sign of trust and a silent plea for Gon to remember him. With a nod Gon took the cool hand still resting on his chest.

“Since we’ll be seeing each other a lot I suppose you’d like to know my name as well. It’s Gon. Promise to think about me too.” 


	3. Breakage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRC Tokyo Arc inspired.   
> Scene recreation.  
>  **Warning: Eye trauma, Violence depicted**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gore, Eye Trauma, Violence
> 
> Based off: TRC Tokyo Arc
> 
> [[ Set during the DC arc (according to me). I’ve never written any of the Zodiacs so excuse any OOC-ness - though they don’t really speak much in this fic. Also, I did not follow this word for word but pretty much scene by scene so yeah. I’m a rip off XD ]]

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

With shaky hands Kurapika fought to maintain control of the chains around Gon. He didn’t want to form a deadly pact. There was no way he could hurt Gon but at this rate it’d be nearly impossible for him to continue restraining him. His nen was doing little to cancel out Gon’s growing fury. 

Killua had warned him about this before but to see it with his own eyes…it was a fearsome sight. 

.

.

.

 

“It appears something has happened.” Palm breathed matter-of-factly, blue eyes locked on the suited man’s back. “You cannot enter with weapons. Not without permission.” She pointed out.

Leorio clicked his tongue and discarded his suitcase as well as his lucky switchblade. It’d never done him many favors ever since deciding to become a licensed hunter, that world and the powers that ran it were far beyond the capabilities of a simple metal knife, but still it’d always given him a small sense of ease. 

With Killua’s unconscious in his arms, a small body that grew colder as the seconds ticked by, Leorio set his sights into the descending darkness of the mysterious, abandoned laboratory the Zodiac had discovered just a few weeks before. Thought they’d only arrived a few days ago already Leorio had forgotten how things had gotten so fucked up. 

Though his breathing became a little more forced as he ran down the uneven tile the thought of how easy this felt compared to the first challenge of the first phase of the Hunter’s Exam almost made him want to smile. He could hear the chimera woman’s steps not far behind him, her breath normal and even. 

Leorio tried not to focus on how unused to he still was to these mutated creatures. This woman was Gon and Killua’s friend after all. Though she was being cold now for the sake of their safety he had to remember she had their best interest in mind as well. 

An empty light engulfed Killua’s dormant body, his weight disappearing from Leorio’s grasp. “Wh-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!!” He could hardly contain his panic.

The brat….

Without hesitation Palm took a hold of Leorio’s arm with inhumane strength and continued treading forward.  “His body must have reunited with his soul. We have to find him. He’ll probably awaken soon!” 

Not long after Leorio could see a faint light at the end of the long corridor. There was a small crowd of people huddled around what appeared to be some sort of hurricane, the large capsules that had held the specimen now broken, organs and limbs scattered all around the moldy floor, beating and jerking as though still alive.

“Leorio!” Cheadle called out. The uncharacteristic worried and helpless look on her face made Leorio’s stomach churn disgustingly. “I’m not sure what happened but Kurapika said the kid was inside so he went out after him and has yet to return!!”

Clenching his fists with all his might, needing to hold on to something even if it was only air and his own delusional hope, Leorio ran towards the chaos, stopping abruptly when the fury of Nen and chemicals the disgusting lab had been filled with. 

.

.

.

Dark, lifeless eyes locked onto brimming red ones. Kurapika couldn’t hold back the quiet gasp of fright that slipped from his lips. He wasn’t sure if that split second had cost him his control over Gon or if the boy’s strength had just managed to break past his chains but the fact was Gon’s target had changed.

Stepping over Kanzai’s stunned body Gon slowly made his way to Kurapika, the blond staring helplessly at the boy he’d followed out of mere curiosity, the boy he’d sworn to protect and had thanked the heavens to have befriended. Easily Gon punched the wind out of Kurapika’s dumbfounded body. 

There was no way to fight Gon without nearly killing him. Even so, could he bring himself to injure Gon in the least to begin with?!

The attacking ceased, Kurapika sitting up with shaking arms. Gon looked down at him, tilting his head almost as if curious. He wrapped his fingers around Kurapika’s neck gripping tightly but not enough to suffocate him.

“Is that the only artifact the Zodiacs had found?” Such a cold, merciless voice. 

Though the fear was swelling painfully in Kurapika’s throat he remained silent daring not even to think  of what Mizaistom had mentioned to him. There was no knowing how perceptive Gon was in this state. 

“Though you are a conjuror you are able to manipulate all nen. It’s thanks to your eyes isn’t it?” Like a broken clock Kurapika’s heart stopped as a dreaded realization hit him, a petrifying fear he’d thought to have come to terms with. “I need to find them, the artifacts.” 

The ghostly brush Kurapika felt on his cheek felt like needles on his skin. Dark fingers came into view of his peripherals but all the red irises could focus on where the blank blood-lusting piercing into his. 

Nails dug into Kurapika’s tear ducts and threw his head back, opening his mouth to shriek but Gon’s fingers only clung onto his flesh tighter, squeezing his windpipes. His gasping voice was lost in the whirlwind of Nen that had formed. 

It was blinding, aching the boiling white that Kurapika stared into. He felt nothing but a pull of something like a string from his eye socket, sharp jabs of pain shooting down his spine as the nerves broke one by one like guitar strings. Desperate nails clawed the ground, the tile chipping and cracking at the weakened fingers. 

Finally the eyeball was free, Gon’s grip on Kurapika’s throat moving to his dirtied dress shirt. The blond’s body fell slack, fingers and head twitching on occasion as he went into shock.

The bloody glow of the Kurta eye illuminated the dark stains of Gon’s fingers. He brought the organ to his mouth feeling the slimy softness with his tongue, the blood giving it an acidic metallic taste. As he bit down the Nen around them dispersed leaving the entire room to hear the deafening crunch. 

.

.

.

“You’re eye…” Leorio’s mouth went dry, eyes wide and horror-filled. “Don’t tell me you…!!”

Nearly pitch-black eyes stared right back at the doctor’s accusing ones. With no remorse Gon lifted Kurapika’s beaten body, no reaction even as Leorio’s face became twisted with rage and disbelief. 

As if to challenge him Gon began digging his nails into Kurapika’s remaining eye. “STOP!” With a fearsome grip Leorio yanked Gon’s threatening arm away from the blond. “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING? Did you…seriously eat his eye?” 

It was a stupid question, Leorio knew, even as the distinguishable red eye stared right back at him, it was too painful for the doctor to accept. A punch to the gut was his only answer.

How could this have happened?

“I’ll need his right eye as well.” Gon informed in a ridiculously polite manner. 

Unable to continue looking at the treacherous eye Leorio fought back tears as he focused his gaze on Kurapika’s unconscious body. 

“Hand him over to me.” he begged.

“In order to enhance my power I’ll be needing both his eyes. There will be no use for him after.” Gon replied, ignoring Leorio’s plea. He proceeded to remove the remaining eye with his teeth.

Gon was a wild spirit, born and raised exposed to the wilderness. It would have been easy to see him as an animal but his unusually kind heart never proved him to be so. Still, as Leorio watched Kurapika’s beaten skin tear under Gon’s fangs Leorio couldn’t control his body as he flung Gon across the room.  “I SAID STOP!!!” 

Gon crashed into the cement wall falling calmly onto the floor, arm dangling at his side. The disgusting crack that had been heard became apparent but Gon didn’t seem fazed in the least  as he rose to his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> I took up too much of the beginning notes so here's what would normally be there:
> 
> HERE’S TO ANOTHER AU DANNY WILL PROBABLY NEVER FINISH! (at least I rambled about it with @holyangelheart who really encouraged me to put this idea into words)
> 
> So if anyone has ever read or seen Yami no Matsuei (a.k.a Descendants of Darkness) you may recognize the inspiration behind this drabble (and the stolen title XD ). I hope that even if you have no idea what series this is you may still understand the gist of it. I got the inspiration for it yesterday morning and i really wanted to write it. Had I any artistic skills I’d totally draw this and get it out of my system but alas all I got is my half-awake mind trying to put together words.
> 
> Anyway I’ll probably add one or two more parts to it showing the effects of the violin and stuff. I’ll try to write at least “10″ drabbles throughout October, including the 4/5 prompts I owe so….challenge! You can do it Danny!
> 
> I’ll stop babbling now. Hope you enjoy ^v^


End file.
